Soy gay
by Manin-chan
Summary: Esa había sido la mentira que había dicho para salvar mi trasero de la furia de Uzumaki Kushina. ¿Quién pensaría que años más tarde esa sería mi cruz?... Soy pésima en esto mejor entren y lean.


**¡Hola! Primero que nada no soy Copitos-nevando-17, mi nombre o seudónimo es Manin-chan.**

**Copito o Mello17 como se llama ahora es algo así como mi amiga, se me complicó hacer una cuenta propia así que ella me ayudó regalándome está que tenía inactiva.**

**Desde hoy en adelante yo seré la dueña de esta cuenta. ¡Espero nos llevemos bien! Y disfruten de mis historias.**

********…******….*******….******…********

_**Aviso: Naruto no me pertenece, solo uso a los personajes para darle vida a mis historias. Todos y cada uno de los que aparezcan son obra de la mente de Kishimoto-sensei.**_

_**Bueno espero les guste mi primera historia.**_

…**..**

…**.**

**..**

—¡Tienes diez segundos exactos para darme una explicación lo suficientemente buena y así salvarte de la paliza que te voy a dar ttebane!.—grito ella con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello mientras tapaba su cuerpo con una toalla.

Quizás de haberlo pensado mejor no hubiera entrado en aquél lugar, quizás si tan solo se hubiera parado un solo segundo para ver el lugar donde se metía se hubiera ahorrado todo ese bochornoso problema.

_Todo esto es tu culpa Fugaku-kun. _Pensó con rencor.

—¡Estoy esperando ttebane!.—la voz chillona de la chica en toalla lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo volver a la horrible realidad.

Sabía quien era, después de todo aquel cabello rojo, rostro redondo y ojos violeta eran conocidos por todos, era ella, la enemiga a muerte de Fugaku y Hiashi, la estrella del club de karate, el habanero sangriento, Uzumaki Kushina.

Pálido como estaba levantó su rostro a ella, que lo observaba con su rostro rojo de furia y la promesa de darle una paliza brillando en sus ojos.

Forzando una sonrisa negó levantando sus manos en señal de rendición.—E-esto e-es un e-error.—se explicó.—¡U-un m-malentendido!—grito con horror al ver como ella reinaba sus dedos.

—Se acabo el tiempo ttebane.—gruño formando puños en sus manos y haciendo que su sangre se congelará al verla avanzar un paso en su dirección.

—¡S-si me da m-mas tiempo…

—¡Te di el tiempo suficiente para salvar tu pellejo!.—gruño ella ya a pocos pasos de él, con uno de sus puños en alto.

Su corazón, su pobre corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho ante cada paso que ella daba a él.

—¡Ni siquiera vi nada que me gustará! ¡Lo juro!.—grito y tan pronto como su cerebro proceso sus palabras quiso darse el mismo un golpe.

—¡Te voy a matar!.—grito ella segundos antes de impactar uno de sus puños en su rostro tirándolo al suelo por la fuerza impuesta.

El dolor fue inmediato, por lo qué soltando un jadeó tapó la zona golpeada_(su ojo izquierdo)_ella se acercó a él con intención nuevamente de repetir la acción ya con su puño en alto y fue entonces cuándo su cerebro dejo de funcionar y fue su sentido de supervivencia quién hablo por él.

—¡Soy gay!.—grito haciendo que el puño de ella se detuviera a solo centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

—¿Qué dijiste ttebane?.—pregunto ella totalmente sorprendida e incrédula.

El asintió rápidamente.—¡Soy gay! ¡Por eso verla desnuda no me causo nada!.

_¡Mentira! ¡Se iría al infierno por mentiroso!._

—Entonces estás diciendo que… ¿te gustan los hombres?.—dijo ella y él asintió repetidas veces muy rápido.

Ella río una risa fresca y divertida.—¡Haberlo dicho antes ttebane!.—rio ayudándolo a levantarse.—Casi te doy la paliza del año.—rio nuevamente y él asintió forzando una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

—Gracias a Kami-sama topaste conmigo, no sé qué hubiera pasado si las otras chicas te hubieran atrapado en el vestidor de mujeres.—volvió a reír quitada de la pena.

—S-si, que suerte je, je, je.—rio sudando frío.—B-bueno entonces m-me voy.—susurro señalando la salida.

Ella lo observó con sorpresa antes de asentir sin borrar su sonrisa.—¡Oh por supuesto!.—dijo apartándose del camino.

Haciendo una reverencia casi corrió, desesperado por salir de aquel lugar en donde casi pierde la vida a manos del habanero sangriento.


End file.
